


Whispers in the dark

by Mojo_ferret



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Origin Story, broken arm, fears, own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojo_ferret/pseuds/Mojo_ferret





	Whispers in the dark

The cave was as dark as if I were blind folded, I’m afraid, my stores were low, only one more torch left, my sword worn from uses. Not even a shaft of light to lift my spirits, just impenetrable darkness all around me, chasing me, engulfing me. I feel like prey in the moment before the predatory strikes, unknowing and innocent unable to comprehend what is about to happen. My mind creating the worst outcome, I’m jolted back to reality as something touches my leg.

I stand, frozen resolutely to the spot, my body rigid as if I had been struck by lightning, not daring to move an inch. Just waiting for everything to be over, as it inevitably is in the end. Just waiting for whatever it was to pounce, and devour me whole leaving no memory of me, or my mission. I wondered if I had walked in too far, if I would never find way out of this trap.

Seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days could have pasted before I plucked up the courage -in my very soul- to touch whatever it was. My hand trembled as I stretched it out to find………. nothing. The way was clear. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Or had I final lost my sanity? I stood there, my head trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
Something flashed in the corner of my eye, it was darker than the world around me, and was creeping up behind me. I could hear its loud raspy breaths, in and out, in and out. When the Thing spoke, it’s voice was not one but many layered over one another, ‘please relax, relax and stay, stay with me, me’.

As it chanted the words, I felt myself do what it said and started to relax, my breathing started to sync with the monsters, in and out, in and out. Long spindle fingers blacker than night crawled up my back, and on to my shoulder. It dug its sharp fingernails in to my flesh, causing blood to trickle down my tunic staining it a deep red. I wanted to fight back but I couldn’t, the grip around my sword slipped, it dangled useless next to me. I stood entranced by the ghoul. Long shadowy hands snaked their way out of the darkness and clasped around my hands, the one on my right gently relived me of my weapon, I willingly let go letting it be whisk away in to the shadows.

The monster’s hands made their way towards my throat, scratching my skin as they went, but I didn’t care my mind was a fog. I couldn’t concentrate all I could hear in my ear was its sweet whisperer’s, telling me to stay with it, and it’s wheezy breathing in and out, in and out. A thought started to grow, it pushed its way through the mist and shouted in my head, 'USE YOUR TORCH GET INTO THE LIGHT!!’ Something clicked, my mind cleared, and was already planning. I had one shot to do this, I needed to get the flint and tinder in my pocket, then light the torch at my side, before I could think anymore a hand was at my throat, I did the only thing I could think of -I grabbed the arm and bit down hard.

I tasted……something. It wasn’t blood more like sludge, I spat it out on to the floor where it started to bubble and hiss. As I did this the dreamy silence was shattered by an ear-piercing shriek, nothing a human could ever have made.

I plunged my hand in to my pocket, and started to bash the stones together hurriedly…….nothing, not even a spark. I wished with all my might for it to light, but still I was shrouded in darkness. The will power I had gained started to fade, hope disappearing leaving only fear, the breathing getting louder. 'No no no no no it can’t end like this, I won’t let it end like this’. The words seemed to pulse through my body, powering me on. I lifted the metal and stone up and tried again.

Before I could strike long sharp claws rent my arm to shreds, I screamed the flint flying out of my hand along with my last torch, blood quickly soaking everything, gushing on to the floor and collecting in to small puddles all around me. My breath is shaky and uncontrollable, patches in my vision are blurry. I stumble backwards only to find more pain, as two more hands slash deep cuts in to my back, I feel the steady warm flow of blood coursing down on to the floor. I stand defenceless, with no way of make any light. 

The voice in my head speaks again, 'This isn’t the warrior I knew, she would still be fighting’. I collapsed to my knees the world around me out of focus, I barely noticed the layered laughter coming from all around me, the voice spoke again, this time joined by many others: 'Come on’, 'You can do this’, 'Get up’, 'You can’t give up now’, 'please try’ 'Pound this thing to the ground’. They echo round my head, I want to follow them but I can’t, my body slumps forward I hold out my one working arm out to stop the fall.

As my hand hit the ground it clasped something sharp and ridged, the voices shouted again: 'That’s it!’, 'A way out!’, 'Salvation!’, 'We’re saved!’. I didn’t understand, how was a bit of rock going to………then it hit me my flint and steel, my eyes flicked around searching, their it was behind me my torch. I turned my head up and smiled, tears of happiness running down my grime covered face. The laughter stopped, the monster seemed taken aback by my happiness, it growled 'why so happy?’. I whispered, 'come closer and I’ll tell you’.

Out of the darkness it appeared, disappearing and reappearing in random places, steadily getting closer. Till it was mere inches for my face, for the first time I got a good look at it.

It wore a tattered black cloak and nothing else, the top half solid the bottom a shadowy mess, it’s face lacked features the most extreme being the absence of both eyes, leaving only dark cravenness socks. It’s large gaping mouth was full to the brim with long needle like teeth, I could smell its breath like rotting corpses, I gagged but caught myself before I puked. 'What are your finale words, meat?’ I stared in to its eye sockets, and asked 'What happens to a shadow when the light hits it?’ It seemed puzzled and infuriated by the question, viscously grabbed me and pinned me to the wall by my throat. -The torch was just below me- with the last of my strength I answered the question, 'It disappears’ I brought my fingers together, and struck the flint and steel as hard as possible. 

Sparks danced in the air, as though they were in a silent ballet, finally ending the dance by igniting the torch. Suddenly the area around me was filled with homely light. An inhuman cry filled the cave, I watched the monster bubble and crack, it’s body becoming blistered and red. It started to liquefy turning to a reddish black blob, as though a bucket of tar had been dumped on to the floor. I continued to stare as it vanished in to the cracks in the floor, its shrieks dying away in to silence.

I lay on the ground my back propped up by rocks, I was still bleeding heavily, the floor around me already turning a deep burgundy. My arm had lost all feeling I couldn’t even move it. My eyes were so over worked all they wanted to do was shut, and I had no will power left to stop them. But before I could drift off the voices that had egged me on were back: 'If you sleep now you won’t wake up’, 'Come on’, 'Complete the mission’ 'Wake up wake up wake up’, 'Let’s go kill this thing’, 'Oh god, it’s over isn’t it?’. They were right, I reluctantly re-opened my eyes and sat up.

I still had a task to complete and an enemy to slay. Though it had taken a limb from me, I will take everything from it. The cave was as dark as if I were blind folded, but I’m no longer scared.


End file.
